random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness: The Platformer
Random-ness: The Platformer is an upcoming action adventure puzzle RPG random epic platformer video game for the Wii, DS, 3DS, and the PS3, and will also be on the Wii U and the Playstation Vita once they are released. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to most platform games. Duh. There controls are jump, duck, attack, and an unlockable random move. You jump, explore, escape, pwn enemies, fight stronger enemies in RPG-like battles, solve puzzles and challenges, and so forth. Meh boi. The Main Hub World is Random Town, a smaller counterpart of Random City, since Random City was deleted by Klasky Csupo. The main currency is Randocents, used to buy weapons, playable characters, extra power-ups and moar. They are collected like coins in Mario or Drawn to Life and Gold Rings in Sonic. Lots more coming soon as the game concepts develop. Characters Heroes *The Player *All the Users from Random-ness Wiki *''Lots more coming soon as the game concepts develop.'' Villains *Klasky Csupo (Main Antagonist) *''Lots more coming soon as the game concepts develop.'' Playable Characters Each playable character comes in a themed set. Each set has 3 starters and 4 unlockables. Starter Characters *Mario (Mario Set) *Peach (Mario Set) *Goomba (Mario Set) *Sonic (Sonic Set) *Tails (Sonic Set) *Knuckles (Sonic Set) *Phineas (Phineas Set) *Baljeet (Phineas Set) *Ferb (Phineas Set) *''Lots more coming soon as the game concepts develop.'' Unlockable Characters These characters can be unlocked in-game and then purchased in the Random Mini Mart. *Luigi (Mario Set) *Daisy (Mario Set) *Bowser (Mario Set) *Koopa Troopa (Mario Set) *Amy Rose (Sonic Set) *Shadow (Sonic Set) *Big the Cat (Sonic Set) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic Set) *Isabella (Phineas Set) *Buford (Phineas Set) *Candace (Phienas Set) *Perry the Platypus (Phineas Set) *''Lots more coming soon as the game concepts develop.'' Plot Lots more coming soon as the game concepts develop. Plots and plot devices subject to change. Beginning: The game starts in Random City. Tornadospeed tells the player that he needs more chocolate coins for Tornadobanks since he ran out of them. Soon after, Mochlum tells the player that he's out of coffee beans, Kh2cool tells you that his Cafe is out of everything, ok you get it everything in the city is vanishing. The player enters a Tutorial Stage set in Random City. After the Tutorial, a black portal appears and out comes Klasky Csupo. Klasky tells the player and the civilians that in order to take over the world he must replace it with his own. He then sucks most civilians (who gets sucked in is undecided at this point) in a portal and escapes, leaving the player and several users (whos left is undecided at this point). The player goes to the Random Mini Mart and can choose one weapon for 20 Randocents (Choices include Cheese Slices (melee) Beaminator V1 (blaster) Fried Chicken (boomerang)). Soon the City turns white and starts to crumble and vanish. You and the remaining villagers escape to Random Town. Then the player goes in an adventure and must rescue the people captured by Klasky and defeat him once and for all!!! More soon. GTG now tho. Worlds Worlds and Bosses subject to change. Note: The boss stage is not included in the stage count on this table. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Tornadospeed Category:Video Games Category:Epic Works! Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Pages with the Epic Seal of Approval Category:Mochlum's Favorite Pages